White dreams
by ZAHAKI
Summary: Por el anhelo de los que no sienten. Akuroku


Vengo a debutar con esta pareja a la que hace mucho le tengo ganas. En fin, _ **este fic fue creado como un humilde regalo para Valentina en su cumpleaños, ahora que estamos muy lejos, esto es lo más que pued hacer por ti. ¡Feliz cumpleaños y espero que sea de tu agrado!**_

 _Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes son propiedad de Square Enix_

* * *

 _ **White dreams**_

 _ **By: Zahaki**_

* * *

Blancas.

Blancas paredes se presentan ante sus ojos a medida que obliga a su aletargada consciencia a acostumbrase al hecho de que está despierto. Parpadea varias veces, respira el oxígeno y al mismo tiempo el aire que inspira se matiza con un aroma ajeno a su propia naturaleza. El recuerdo de su sentido del olfato le advierte que no se haya solo, mas la alarma nunca se presenta porque su memoria reconoce al dueño de aquel aroma.

Roxas intenta moverse y es hasta ese momento en el que un peso en su abdomen se lo impide haciéndole desistir de sus esfuerzos. Un brazo particularmente posesivo sostiene su cintura acercándolo al elemento ajeno que al parecer le ha acompañado largo rato sin que él resienta esta acepción. Pronto recuerda que no es la habitación asignada la que se encuentra ocupando a pesar de que su dueño no parece molesto con la invasión, por el contario, resquicios de memoria atraen en imágenes difusas las líneas de una socarrona invitación que no tuvo ánimos de rechazar.

Un sudor seco se arrastra por su piel y percibe, aunque no sin cierta incomodidad, ciertos rastros de un íntimo encuentro con el dueño de la ubicación actual.

Una caricia se acentúa en su coronilla. Roxas se queda igual, sin mostrar intenciones de ponerse en marcha; de cualquier modo no es como si hubiera algo que hacer en un futuro inmediato y tampoco es como si le esperara algo en su propia, blanca y vacía habitación, una que sólo se diferenciaba de la actual por la ubicación de un par de objetos y la presencia de algunas caracolas recogidas en sus viajes.

Dedos trazan figuras en su pecho, bajo el resguardo de las frazadas blancas, tan blancas como las paredes que lo resguardan de las no comprobadas indiscreciones de los demás residentes, su piel se agita aunque con mesuradas muestras, sólo un cosquilleo se mantiene antes de diluirse fuera de él con un insonoro suspiro. Hala más aire del normal en compensación.

Un suspiro holgazán quiebra el silencio e interrumpe sus pensamientos.

—¿En qué piensas? —pregunta su anfitrión. Su voz suena tan perezosa y sus palabras se arrastran haciendo que Roxas acuda a su concentración para descifrar lo dicho.

Hace una expresión ante la idea de que no pensaba en nada concreto salvo el reconocimiento de su actual ubicación y la persona con quien comparte calor en el acopio de un abrazo que en ese punto juzga reconfortantemente cálido y, de pronto, es víctima de un nuevo descubrimiento.

¿Debería estar ahí? Quizás esa pregunta es la punta apenas visible de un compendio de dudas que le roban el sueño en ocasiones, tan sólo el velo que cubre muchas más y que a su vez genera una retahíla de incertidumbres que le llevan a recovecos de complejos pensamientos.

¿Debería estar así? ¿Debería estar abrazado a Axel?, degustando su aroma después de una cansada sesión de sexo que le agotó al punto de borrar cualquier indicio de pensamiento, suspirando con satisfacción por el agradable recorrido que hace la nariz ajena entre sus cabellos antes de que un beso se plante en su frente, recorra su rostro y finalice en sus labios hasta que las energías se reaviven y pidan por más.

La Organización no establece reglas que les prohíban acercarse de esa manera y en ninguna de ellas tampoco establece que no deben compartir cama; no obstante hay convenios tácitos que condenan tales aproximaciones. El pináculo que los dirige es la certeza de no poseer corazones y lo que irrisoriamente los hace inmune a las emociones.

—Oye, oye. Tranquilo —habla de nuevo Axel y en acuerdo a los recuerdos a fuerza de costumbre traza un camino de besos en el recorrido previsto antes de incorporarse en un codo para observarle. Roxas le devuelve la mirada creyendo regalarle una expresión neutral, pero traicionado por sus reflexiones, recibe un par de golpecitos en el entrecejo —. Te me vas a arrugar todo si sigues haciendo esa cara.

Hace un par de parpadeos desconcertados antes de relajar las facciones. Observa a Axel, quien como siempre, le observa con mirada lobuna y esboza ancha sonrisa que contrasta de una manera que a él siempre le dificulta saber lo que piensa. Una parte del rostro de Octavo y gran parte de su cuerpo irradia felicidad y alegría, pero cuando están juntos en la intimidad, aunque lo anterior no haya cambiado, sus ojos mimetizan la suya con deseo y un toque de anhelo. ¿Cómo es que ellos puedan mostrar todo eso?

Axel bufa una risilla y Roxas percibe las intenciones de que se reanude la batalla de pieles, pero las inquietudes siguen tomando su atención y poco caso hace de los dedos que rascan sus costados y la pelvis que se refriega con animado descaro contra la suya.

—Oh vamos, es muy desalentador el juego en solitario. ¿Lo captas?

Roxas lo observa, lo estudia y cae en cuenta de que siente. Recuerda todas la veces que su cuerpo se ha calentado a causa de las caricias, de los estremecimientos que convulsionan su cuerpo, de la corriente que lo agita tras escuchar el profundo sonido de su voz y cada una de aquellas muestras y reacciones que Axel y sólo Axel ha provocado en él.

Siente. Siente por Axel y para Axel. Le gustar responderle a Axel pero también le gusta el rostro sonriente de Axel en cada uno de sus momentos compartidos, desde aquel sonidito de satisfacción al degustar un helado de sal marina hasta los gruñidos roncos y de los que él desea ser único testigo al momento en que descarga el clímax dentro de él.

Roxas empuja un poco y toca el pecho de Axel en una necesidad de reconocer sus latidos. ¿Axel se sentirá como él? o ¿quizás él mismo no sentía y todo eso era una mera ilusión provocada por la añoranza de tener un corazón?

Axel no se reprime al dirigirle una expresión confundida y desplaza la mirada desde su rostro hasta la mano que se apoya en su pecho y de vuelta. Roxas comprende que exige una explicación de manera silenciosa e incluso él piensa que también necesita una respuesta que no sabe si hallará entre esas blancas paredes.

Quería saber si Axel se emocionaba, si sentía, si le gustaba tanto como a él le gustaba, si lo…

—¿Me quieres? — Y habló. Le tomó varios, muchos segundos darse cuenta de que su pensamiento se verbalizó, y la mejor muestra de ese hecho era la expresión atónita que Axel portaba— Olvídalo. Es una tontería.

—Sí, te quiero.

Roxas no tiene la forma de explicar el cúmulo de emociones, si es que se podía llamar así, que siente. Con la mirada fija en el rostro de Axel se dedica a estudiarlo por si hay algo que difiere de lo dicho, si de casualidad ha escuchado mal o el mismo pelirrojo malinterpreta su pregunta. Axel, por su parte, deja a un lado su sonrisa y muestra una seriedad que el Décimo tercero no había tenido oportunidad de ver anteriormente.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo si no tenem-

—Entonces tendré uno —Axel eleva su voz enviándolo de nuevo al abismo de las inquietudes —. Si ése es el requisito para tener derecho a sentir todo esto, obtendré un corazón.

Roxas enmudece ante la firmeza con la que Axel manifiesta aquellas palabras que parecen tan idílicas. Si en un principio se sentía tonto por haber preguntado aquello cuya respuesta negativa parecía ser gritada por todas aquellas blancas y frías paredes, ahora no sabía qué pensar.

Axel parece esperar una contestación y éste es el aliciente que devuelve a Roxas a una realidad que sin ese acompañante posiblemente sería más llevadera pero desagradablemente monótona. Abre la boca, inspira con fuerza, vierte su mirada en el delineado rostro de Axel, le observa, lo admira, se apropia de la certeza de que no habla por llenar los huecos del silencio y prontamente su cabeza se llena con imágenes que había guardado hasta ese momento, en el que la necesidad de dirigir sus emociones a un ente se hace presente.

Intenta retirar su mano del pecho donde ha permanecido apoyada, preso de una inusitada vergüenza intenta esconder su rostro entre ellas, mas Axel no se lo permite y la devuelve a ese lugar donde ahora su mano se queda sobre la suya, presionando cálidamente. Roxas sigue sin palabras y el desconcierto, la vorágine de emociones y todo lo acumulado se desborda en un nerviosismo que mantiene sus ojos abiertos en expresión impactada y breves convulsiones que atacan su cuerpo lo hacen temblar sin disimulo.

No entiende a Axel, pero ya ha comprendido que entenderlo no es fácil. Él se ha quebrado la cabeza preguntándose el motivo por el que su ser lo busca, se ha advertido indefenso a sus aproximaciones y se sabe completamente vulnerable a la merced de su compañía. Vacío. Estaría vacío sin él y ese pensamiento le hace querer negar lo que se supone que es por más que la razón se empeñe en imponerles que no tienen derecho a sentir. No entiende a Axel porque mientras él ocupaba las pocas horas de ocio en reflexionar sobre la paradójica naturaleza que los conforma, Axel se limita a afirmar lo que en principio parecía ser imposible.

¿De dónde proviene aquel impulso de aferrarse a Axel si carecían de corazón? Al parecer sería otra pregunta sin contestar.

—Ya te lo he dicho ¿no? —vuelve a atraer su atención Axel con una voz que suena tenue pero que no pierde su fuerza. Roxas le siente estrechar el abrazo, le obliga a hundir la cara en su pecho y percibe como más besos se posan en su frente como mariposas en las flores de aquellos brillantes mundos que ha tenido que recorrer— Contigo puedo sentir como si tuviera corazón. ¿Por qué no sería capaz de obtener uno?

En el registro de ese día tampoco pondrá su encuentro con Axel; ya sea por manía o defensa contra las miradas curiosas, prefiere que sus sentidos sean los únicos testigos de aquello que comparten y que carece de nombre, esa misma memoria sensitiva que lo percibe siempre por los alrededores y le hace reconocer hasta el sonido de su ropa al caminar.

Roxas se ha rendido y decide quedarse con ese argumento a pesar de que suena muy pobre; la firmeza de la voz de Axel le hace querer creer. Devuelve el abrazo, bebe del aroma de Axel una vez más, se sumerge en el letargo de la fantasía.

—¿Un corazón para quererme? —repite suavemente casi con voz reflexiva— No estaría mal obtener uno también.

Axel emite otra de sus muchas risillas. Roxas sabe que a diferencia de él no se molestará en reflexionar sobre esa respuesta y se dará por satisfecho sin pensar demasiado en las probabilidades de éxito o fracaso. A Roxas no le molesta la tranquilidad de su compañero y resuelve fingir que él puede apropiarse de aquella extraña meta también, después de todo, ganaría mucho más con los esfuerzos que Axel y él mismo pueda hacer para alcanzarla.

* * *

Y eso fue todo. ¡Gracias por leer!

Ah, pero antes de irme: Feliz cumple, Valen.


End file.
